The Key To Their Past
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: 'Leah stood before him, an exasperated expression on her face, "Sam, we aren't together anymore; I'm going to need to take that key back." He tensed, that key to her home was the last thing that he had left of her to prove that their relationship had existed, and she wanted to take it from him. Leah sighed, "Sam. Key. Now."' Sam reflects on how he misses Leah now that she's gone.


**Title: The Key To Their Past**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rated: T**

_**Pairing: Sam and Leah Mentioned Leah and Rosalie**_

**Summary: 'Leah stood before him, an exasperated expression on her face, "Sam, we aren't together anymore; I'm going to need to take that key back." He tensed, that key to her home was the last thing that he had left of her to prove that their relationship had existed, and she wanted to take it from him. Leah sighed, "Sam. Key. Now." She held her hand out expectantly, as he fished it out of his coat pocket. Reluctantly, he handed it over.' Sam reflects on how much he misses Leah now that she's truly gone. One-shot Mentions of femslash.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to SMeyer. Thank god. I honestly **_  
_**would not be able to handle falling for a sparkly douche-bag from my wet-dream.**_

**Warning? Uh, mentions of femslash. But it's only a mention or two about Leah and Rosalie dating, you don't actually see it so it shouldn't be any problem.**

* * *

**The Key To Their Past**

* * *

Sam Uley ran a hand through his short dark hair, as he sat on the steps outside his house. His ex, Leah Clearwater, had just pulled into his driveway on her motorcycle that the blonde Cullen, Rosalie, had fixed up for her. She pushed herself off of the bike and Sam got up off of the steps and moved to go into his house, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from entering the house.

Sam turned around, Leah stood before him, an exasperated expression on her face. Sam thought that it was better then the angry, or later turned pitiful one he usually got from her. "Sam, we aren't together anymore; I'm going to need to take that key back." He tensed, that key to her home was the last thing that he had left of her to prove that their relationship had existed, that it meant something important enough for him to get a key to her house, and she wanted to take it from him. Leah rolled her eyes, "Sam, I've _moved on_. I'm with Rose, and you're with Emily, let's handle this like adults, _shall we_?"

Her voice was bitter and Sam winced slightly at the reminder of how Leah had given up on him in favor of the female blonde leech. _"Men haven't done me any good anyways"_, he recalled her saying after he questioned why she was going on a date with Rosalie. Leah sighed, "Sam. Key. _Now_." She held her hand out expectantly, as he fished it out of his coat pocket. Sam held the key in his hand for a moment, before, reluctantly, handing it over.

Leah shot him a triumphant smirk, which he rolled his dark eyes at. Sam crossed his arms over his chest, "Why now? I've had it for two years after the brake up, why do you want it now?" Leah glared at him, "Because, with you having a key to my house I can't fully move on with Rose. Now that I have it, I can." She paused, "Besides, Seth and Mom moved in with Charlie, and I'm selling the house. That requires me to have all of the keys."

Sam gawked at her. He knew that Leah was no longer in his pack, but he didn't think that she would leave La Push for her Leech. Leah scoffed, "_What_? I'm not staying here forever. If I keep phasing I'll live forever, which I intend to do for Rosalie's sake. She already lost Emmett, I don't want her to lose me too. And since I'll live forever without aging, I'm going to start to get noticed."

He nodded, a defeated expression on his face. Leah sighed deeply before walking over to her bike. She paused mid-step, "Sam, you need to get over this. Whatever this is; _you_ left _me_ remember? I wasn't the one who left you." Her voice was soft, an unusual thing for Leah, and Sam could only nod meekly, about two minutes after she had drove off on her bike, taking a piece of his heart with her.

Sam knew that he should be happy that she was gone; Leah had tried to convince Sam to break the imprint several times, unsuccessfully, sure, but she had come close a number of times, and he knew that shouldn't have been possible. Sam couldn't talk to anyone about what he felt for Leah; no one would understand. All the other imprinted wolves hadn't loved anyone when they imprinted. Jacob had, but his imprint was still a child, he wasn't loving Bella romantically, or sexually one second and then loving Renesmee the same way he loved Bella the second.

Leah was right with what she said, he was the one who left her, not the other way around, but he still felt betrayed. Sam hadn't left Leah by choice, he was forced to. He had never believed that, with the imprint clouding his mind he couldn't even apologize for it, let alone regret it, or admit that he didn't want it. Still, with that being said, there was still a part of Sam that would always be _in love_ Leah. Every part of Sam _loved_ her, whether he would agree with that or not, but only the part that wasn't affected by the imprint was still _in love_ with her. In love with her the way he thought that he was in love with Emily.

Sam wasn't sure what was going on anymore. Actually, this wasn't an odd thing to happen to him anymore. It often felt like he was being torn in half, one side fighting for Leah, and the other for Emily. Sam was never sure which side would end up the winner, but now he seemed to have an answer, whether he wanted one or not. Leah had fully moved on, so Sam couldn't _choose_ Leah even if he wanted to.

That was what stung him in his pride. Now that Leah was gone Sam couldn't pretend that he chose to leave Leah for Emily, to give into the imprint. Because now that Leah was gone, all Sam wanted was to take her back, to hold her all night, and spend forever making these last two years up to her, but he can't. _He physically cannot go after her_. Because he has _no_ choice. He can't tell himself that he chose this life, because now even he knows that he was _forced_ to take this life.

Sam sighed, and entered the house. His nose was filled with the smell of muffins, but his mind still didn't drift from Leah, as he mindlessly sat down at the table. Emily soon entered the room, a tray of blueberry muffins in hand. Sam _hated_ blueberry muffins with a burning passion, and had once tried to explain this to Emily, but tears had started to well in her eyes until he downed a muffin or two. Leah knew his likes and dislikes, and loved to hear his real thoughts whenever she tried something new and asked for his opinion.

Emily set the tray down, and kissed Sam on his cheek, snapping him out of his trance. "Hey. Was that Leah you were talking to in the yard?" She questioned, taking a seat across from Sam at the table. Sam nodded, but didn't say anything, as he eyed the offending muffin sitting on a plate in front of him. Emily raised her eyebrows, "_Well_? What did she want?" She pressed, her voice taking an annoyed tone.

It was always like that with Emily, if Sam didn't tell her something instead of respecting his privacy and waiting for him to talk to her about if he wanted to, she constantly needed to know what was going on. Whether it was about his conversations with Leah, or pack work. Sam rubbed his temples, "It was _nothing_ Emily, just her looking for some _stupid_ key." It killed him to say that, because every word was false.

It wasn't _nothing_; it was _everything_. The key wasn't _stupid_, at least not to _him_; it was the key to their past. The one thing that he would hold whenever he wanted to remember their relationship. It was the key to their past, and now it was gone, no chance of it ever coming back, and Sam was beginning to realize that the same went for Leah.

* * *

**A/N: Well! Another Sam/Leah one-shot! I really like the story behind them, and it's interesting to write about. I do enjoy thier pairing too, and maybe someday I'll write a flash-back story about them. I've been trying to work on the latest chapter of "I Hate That I Love You" and I've been adding a paragraph each time I work on it, so the next chapter should be up very soon, I promise you!**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed, why don't you review and favorite this story!**


End file.
